And If You Go
by livesinafairytale
Summary: As Hermione starts to go into labor, something goes wrong and Hermione's and the baby's life seems to be in danger. Draco is strong as usual and not very romantic but as soon as he sees his son, he can't help but reflect on the horrible thing he did.
1. Hey Baby

Hello there! I've recently become addicted to reading fanfiction again so I felt inspired to write. I don't know how well this will go as far as updating, but I'll try my best! Much love and happy reading :)

**Disclaimer: Obviously I own nothing but the story. You know the drill.**

* * *

><p>"I wonder who the baby will look like."<p>

"Hopefully it'll look like Hermione; he's steely."

"What! I think he's handsome."

"Breathe. Don't forget to breathe. In-out. In-out."

"Where's my wand?"

"I want to video tape it!"

"Where are her parents? Someone go get the Grangers!"

"We still haven't found them remember? After Hermione erased their memories..."

"This is so exciting! A bab-"

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP AND GET OUT"

Silence. Hermione's honey brown eyes met with a sea of blue and a few green and brown. Her eyes settled last on a set of grey eyes. "But not you... I want you to stay."

One by one, the entire Weasley family kissed her on the forehead and said their best wishes. After Ginny and Harry, everyone else who filed out of the room became a blur. Suddenly it was just her and him. He slid over to her and wrapped his arms around her, pressing her against his strong, solid chest. He kissed her forehead, "How are you, beautiful?" Draco said with a smile.

"Alright. How much am I dilated?"

"Doctor said, 3 cm I think? I don't know honestly. I can't really focus. I'm so nervous."

"You're nervous! Ha! Draco, it's fine. The doctor said I would be fine and so will the baby. I'm not so small that I won't be able to ta-" A sharp breath.

"Hermione? Hermione, are you alright?" More sharp breathes and then a squeal.

"Get the doctor. Something is wrong," Hermione said barely above a whisper. She seemed to have lost her voice due to the pain.

Draco's heart sank in his chest. A loud voice that he never knew he had came out of his lungs and started screaming for doctors and he bolted out of the room. He was in a cold sweat and was ready to pull out his wand to start putting cures and enchantments on Hermione to ease her pain and make everything better but his wand was at home. Since leaving Hogwarts and getting together, Hermione insisted on using the smallest amount of magic possible. He cursed himself under his breath for listening to her. But she did have a point, with all the mayhem that happened during the war the wizarding world was under close watch. Muggles suddenly became a little frantic at the thought of a race existing that was closer to being Gods than they were.

Draco lost himself in the rush of the hospital. He was somehow back in the room with a screaming and writhing Hermione and a dozen doctors all talking at once. He couldn't remember how he got back in the room or when he actually left it, if he left it. He tried to make his way back over to his beloved, but there were so many doctors he could hardly move in the room.

"Draco! Draco! Where is Draco! Someone. Please. Draco. Dr-"

She was cut off as she passed out. The heart monitor flat-lined. Panic set in the room. Draco was cemented to the floor. What was going on? The doctor's said she'd be okay. She'd be alright. Where was her heartbeat? Why had it stopped? His heart sank. What about the baby?

Doctors moved around and in and out of the room in a fluid, yet rapid motion. Beep... Beep... Beep...

"She's back. Someone needs to stay with her for the next few minutes until we can make a spot for her in the O.R. We need to get that baby out _now_."

Draco felt his bottom lip tremble and tears threaten to fall. A nurse stood by Hermione's bedside scribbling on a clipboard and she kept glancing up at all the monitors that were now connected to Hermione. He walked over to the other side of her bed and brushed some hair away from her face. His fingertips brushed against her skin and it was cold and clammy.

He swallowed, "Hey, sweetheart. How are you feeling?"

A small smile swept onto her face. "Alright. A little dizzy. The doctor said that even though I'm not fully dilated the baby needs to come out to avoid any complications. He said I can still do a natural birth too, just as I wanted."

"'Mione, darling..." he choked back a sob. He picked up her hand and brought it up to his cheek, burying his face in her palm.

"My beautiful Draco..." There was silence between the two as they stared into each others eyes. And for a moment everything seemed perfect. Hermione's hand trembled a little in Draco's and as he looked in her eyes they seemed to have dimmed a bit. And just as he opened his mouth to speak those 3 words the doctor came in.

"It's time." And he began barking orders and Draco tuned him out instantly as Hermione's grip on his hand became tighter.

"Don't leave me. Please don't leave. I need you in there. Please. Please don't go." She was talking so fast Draco could hardly understand her.

He hushed her with a kiss. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. Doctors said I could come in with you. I'm never gonna leave you because I-"

A rush of movement again out of the room and down the hallways into an operating room. Draco was dressed in the same garb that the doctors were to prevent Hermione or the baby from getting sick in this fragile state. As soon as he was allowed in, Draco went over to a dizzy and scared Hermione and took her hand in his.

"Don't let them put me under. I... I just have to hear whether or not the baby cries when it comes out. I want to know what's going on as it's happening. Please."

They had already pumped some drugs in her to keep her calm and still but she was still conscious enough to be aware. She was a little fuzzy with things and seemed to keep fading in and out. She kept speaking to Draco but all he was focused on was the sound of her heartbeat. It was still there. Still strong. Before he knew it he smelled blood and realized this was the start of the baby coming. He couldn't look. Instead, he stared into the eyes that were brighter and more beautiful than any he had seen in his entire life.

She smiled, "Dr-Draco?"

"Yes, hon?"

"No matter what happens, know that this was the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. It seemed like a mistake in the beginning, but it was the greatest mistake I ever made. I don't even think it's a mistake. I'm just happy. So so happy. All I've wanted was to be a mum for the longest time and I finally can be and I'm glad it's with you. We'll have a beautiful baby."

Draco started choking down sobs. Why was she doing this? Why now? They'd both be fine. "You sound like you're saying goodbye..."

"I just feel like you should know because I've never told you before. So, please smile for me. Watch what they're doing so you can tell me about it once it's over."

He kissed her passionately. A more passionate kiss than they've shared for a while. "Hermione, I-"

She screamed.

"Okay, Ms. Granger. This will take a little more work on your part since the baby is being a little stubborn. We've got you fully dilated and you're ready to go. Focus on your breathing and push!"

Draco watched in amazement as the top of the head of his child kept appearing and disappearing. There was more blood than he'd seen in his entire life and all he could do was keep giving a play by play update to Hermione who was still fighting hard to get this baby out and safe.

"One last push! This is it!"

A baby. A baby boy. The sound of it's crying filled the room. The doctors quickly swept him away to check to make sure he was alright and clear away all the goop that came out with him. Draco didn't dare to look what was going on downstairs, the thought gave him chills. He looked up at Hermione who was panting and sweaty. She could hardly keep her eyes open.

"You did it, honey. You did it. He's beautiful."

"A boy..." she whispered.

He kissed her on the lips and wiped the sweat off her forehead. He held her hand in his as they looked across the room to see what was going on with the baby. In that moment, Draco's thoughts raced back to the history between the two of them and how he was here now in this beautiful moment. Oh how far they had come...

* * *

><p>Reviews please? xx<p> 


	2. And This Is Where It All Began

Hi again :) Hate to break it to y'all but this is basically a filler chapter and since I don't have much time to write I figured I'd at least get SOMETHING out there. Hope you are all well :) xx

**Disclamers: You know the drill.**

* * *

><p>Draco and Hermione had first met on the stairs before entering the Great Hall. Draco had made a name for himself early on. As a Malfoy, he was looked upon almost as highly as Harry Potter was, only in a different way. The Malfoys were the most famous wizarding name on bad side of things; Voldemort's side. The Potters were the most famous wizarding name on the good side of things; Dumbledore's side. Early on the two had a rivalry that stemmed out of nothing more than their names. Draco left an impression on everyone he encountered, especially Hermione. Every chance he had gotten he let the name 'mudblood' slip with a smirk across his face. Their first two years at Hogwarts, Draco and Hermione only referred to each other as Granger and Malfoy and only came in contact with each other whenever Harry and Draco wanted to get in each others faces.<p>

Draco saw Hermione as a filthy mudblood, who was incredibly unattractive, a know-it-all, a bookworm, a dork and was just all around annoying. He hated everything about her. The sound of her voice. The way she looked. What she knew. The talents and brains she had. The people she hung out with, aka Harry and Ron, and how she was always with them. And the thing he hated more than her being a Mudblood, was the fact that she was smarter than him. He, however, loved that it was easy to make her cry. She was easy to tease. And since Harry and Ron were so protective of her, he loved that he had another way to get under Harry's skin.

Hermione saw Draco as a pompous ass, who was only ugly because of his personality, he was stupid, power-hungry and was just all around arrogant and slimy. She hated everything that he was. She hated how she felt when he was around. She hated how people bowed down to him because they feared his family. She hated how he was always going at it with Harry. She hated how he always used that awful name when referring to her. She hated how he always went out of his way to make fun of her and make her cry. There was not a thing about him that she even remotely liked. He was always followed around by girls. Teachers sucked up to him, aside from McGonagall and perhaps Dumbledore. And his two "friends" were probably the two stupidest people in all of Hogwarts. Hermione had simply never loathed someone so much in her whole life.

As the years went on, the two grew somewhat more civil towards each other. Draco started working under Voldermort and with Harry's life becoming revolved around defeating Voldemort, Hermione was _always_ in the library – a place Draco would never step foot. The two knew nothing more about each other than rumors or judgments they had placed upon one another. Outside of a few tense encounters and the normal bumping into one another from living in a school together, they hardly saw each other nor did they have any real memories of one another until their final year at Hogwarts... or at least it should have been if they actually had went.

Harry, Hermione and Ron skipped out on going to Hogwarts for their last year as it was overrun by Death Eaters. Dumbledore had been killed and Harry was left as vulnerable as he had been when he was a child. The trios mission was to destroy all the Horcruxes and ultimately defeat Voldemort. They set out on what would look like backpacking across Europe to most people. All they were concerned about was staying alive, destroying the Horcruxes, defeating Voldemort and keeping their loved ones safe. Harry had no family so the people he cared about most were the Weasley's. They were practically his family. And although the Dursley's were his actual family, Harry didn't see them that way. But, regardless of how he felt they were in fact family so he did love them. They just moved out of the house of Private Drive and had hopes of never seeing each other again. The goodbye was awkward, yet touching. Harry just worried about everybody; he didn't feel right letting everyone die for him, although it was somewhat indirectly. Ron, on the other hand, had to let go of no one he loved because they were all avid fighters in the war. The only thing he really worried about was their safety and his two best friends safety as well. Hermione had, had the least to do to keep her loved ones safe but it was the hardest of all. In order to keep them out of Voldermort's grasp, she had to erase their memories and send them to Australia under the names of Wendell and Monica Williams. Each had their own tragedies and challenges to face, but still they'd march on (A/N: Have you guys seen the fan video on YouTube that goes along with the song "Marchin' On" by OneRepublic? Chills.)

Meanwhile, Draco was the head honcho over at Hogwarts. Since the Death Eaters had taken over and Voldemort was gaining an increasing amount of strength, Draco had power. He was next in line to become a Death Eater, Voldemort's right-hand Death Eater at that. Lucius, his father, was getting old and at the prime age for producing an heir to his position – Draco. His mother, Narcissa wasn't the least bit thrilled about this, not that anyone but Snape knew. Like any Malfoy, Draco stepped up and went before the Dark Lord when he was called upon. Before he could officially be made a Death Eater, he needed to prove himself to Voldemort. Voldemort asked Draco to help infiltrate Hogwart's security and kill Dumbledore. Draco had easily managed to get the Death Eaters in but when it came to killing Dumbledore, he seemed to fall short. Luckily, Narcissa had gotten Snape to protect Draco if he were to fail so Draco had gotten no punishment for not fulfilling his task. However, Voldemort had another plan for him.

After seeing so much death and after actually trying to kill, Draco couldn't do it. His steeliness had somehow vanished and he suddenly became vulnerable, something he had never felt in all his life. A heart started to exist where that black hole had always been. He didn't want to admit it but, he didn't want to be on the bad side anymore – not that he would _ever_ admit that to anyone. His little antics had his family under close scrutiny, but luckily the Snatchers Bellatrix had hired caught the trio, making the Malfoy family a little higher in Voldemort's eyes.

"DRACO!" he heard his father belt from the first floor.

He casually walked downstairs and met his parents and Bellatrix in an empty dining room. He raised an eyebrow at his father.

"Draco, we have just gotten word that Bellatrix's Snatchers have found Potter, Weasley and the Mudblood! We, of course, have no seen any of these traitors but we need a positive identification from you." He grabbed Draco by the collar and pulled him close to his face so when he spoke no one else heard. "This is your last chance to prove yourself to the Dark Lord and make the Malfoy a proud name to have again! Understand! Don't. Mess. This. Up." He aggressively pushed his son away. Draco straightened himself out and stood in wait with the others.

BANG. Suddenly the room was full of people and there were three dirty looking people thrown across the floor. Draco assumed these were the people caught. He could automatically identify Weasley. His red hair and stupid complexion were a dead give away. Stupid Weasley. He knew he hated Weasley's because they were Muggle-lovers, but outside of that Draco could never understand where his incredibly deep hatred for this particular Weasley stemmed from. Draco muttered a curse and Ron started writhing on the floor. The second male in the group immediately jumped up, but that was only because the female was being held down by Bellatrix. Potter. Stupid _stupid_ Harry Potter. But, wait... was he really? Lucius pushed Draco's face close to the unknown male who had an incredibly deformed face – the doings of a spell no doubt. He couldn't know for sure but the stupid Weasley would never be seen without Harry or the stupid Mudblood, who most certainly was the female Bellatrix was hissing at. Potter and Weasley were taken down to the dungeons while the female remained. Draco didn't even have to look at her to know it was Granger, he recognized the sobs.

"Please. Please. No." she managed through sobs.

Draco turned around and was surprised to find Bellatrix nose to nose with him. "So what are you going to do Draco? Hmm?"

Draco gave her a look. "What?"

Lucius cut in. "The Dark Lord has asked that you retrieve information from this Mudblood because the Potter boy, and most definitely the Weasley boy, will be of no use to us. She is said to be the smartest witch to have ever been born and the Dark Lord needs her assistance. Being as you failed to complete his last task, the Dark Lord has given you another because he sees greatness in you, Draco."

Suddenly Hermione was screaming and everyone's attention was brought over to where she was. Bellatrix had been etching 'mudblood' onto Hermione's arm in probably the most torturous way possible. Draco swallowed hard. "Get the elves to bathe the filthy Mudblood and have her sent to my room. It will be taken care of." And with that he walked off.

* * *

><p>Please review! Til next time xx<p> 


	3. JUST A NOTE

Hello readers! I'm terribly sorry to have already dropped off the face of the earth when I only have two chapters! But as I'm sure y'all understand, life gets in the way. I got a full time job over the summer and then college started up again (sleep... what is that?). But I'll be going on a small break in about a month so expect an update soon! I have no forgotten about this story! Thanks for your love :)

lovelove

livesinafairytale


End file.
